Promised Land
by Athlantis
Summary: It took me ages to post again, sorry guys!Reviews, reviews! Anyway, Riddick, Iman and Jackie arrived to New Mecca only to find out their beloved ones left behind are not so dead after all.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Atlhantis  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know. The characters are not mine, blah, blah, blah, they belong to the ones to blame for our needs of creating new realities. Timeline: Several weeks after Pitch Black  
  
Distribution: You want this crap?!, go ahead, just give me a little yell (not literally, obviously).  
  
Author's notes: This is not my natural language, please be kind. I couldn't help but cried out for what happened, so I'm gonna change things a little, ok, a lot. For now it's G ranting, I'll let you know if it changes  
  
Feedback: Please, I'm begging for it!!!, alright, clearly I'm not on my knees and much less on my legs, my ass is sitting well, but my spirit is pleading!  
  
  
  
There were arriving to the new city, the promised land. The journey had been really quiet, each merged into their own thoughts, they had lost so much already, not only the lives of the ones they cared about and the ones they` d learnt to cared about in, but they also had lost something of their own beings, a part of their bodies who still cried out to be rescued, to be told that they were not feet away from being dead.  
  
Jackie could hear her cries echoing the cold atmosphere as well as her mind. She was running so fast, there had been heard gunshots and a man screaming, it was Zeke, she had run so fast, but there was nothing left, except dust and blood ... and that man. She remember her face, Shazza' s swollen eyes, after seeing his mate gone. They have saved her, and now she saw the sadness on the woman's face. Then she remember her own cries when she saw her died, been eaten by hunger creatures in the dark, as her body was dismembered, she continued screaming for her to stay down. She lost both of them, first Zeke and then Shazza, both who had taken her in as bushwhackers, without asking her questions, without turning their backs, the just have took her in, to protect her. If only, she could have done the same for them.  
  
There were three boys, three little and inocent boys. He kept repiting himself, and he let them all get killed. After the two first ones, have died, he swore he wasn't let anything happen to Suleiman, he was going to protect him, untill they reach safe the skiff. But he had failed him. Just as he failed the others. He died only meters from it, down the valley. Ali was the first one, he was so young, he wasn't even there to prevent him not to enter that place, he didn't even notice he was mising, untill it was to late. And then it was Hassan, who had died for the same reason, for his ineptitude, he should have keep him by his side, but in a moment of desperation he turn his back, and by the time he turned again he was already gone. He could see when their parents took the kids to him, to teach them about Ala's great power and importance, but not even his mercy could save them on time.  
  
Not for me, don't die for me  
  
Never in his entire life, Riddick thought it was possible for him to ever cared about somebody, and never to fall in love with somebody, until that endless night, when he lost everything and anything he could have ever have. Carolyn, his sweet pilot Carolyn. She had saved him, the only thing he could not do for her, now that she was dead, for ever, she was never coming back, he thought he loved her, but now he didn't have the chance to see if such a monster could ever love someone. If only things had turn out differently 


	2. Starting to see the day

Chapter two  
  
  
  
As the sun was rising in New Mecca, they were arriving at that so longing place. It was incredible, the big trees filling the atmosphere with green and fresh air, nothing compare to that dark planet, animals running free through the streets and little kids laughing chasing them. Riddick was the first one to leave the ship, followed by Iman and Jack at last. The three of them noticed the yellow sky above them, crying out a new beginning, which cover the entire planet.  
  
"We need to find supplies and a place to stay for a while" Said Iman taking the lead.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm not planning staying to long"  
  
"What do you mean Riddick?" Replied a scared Jackie, she didn't want to be left alone again.  
  
"What I mean is that this place is too shiny for me, I don't like it, my eyes hurt"  
  
"We can find someone to help you with your problem"  
  
"Look Iman I don't want to sound like a pessimist, but there's not turning back, I made a choice and there is no way to undo it"  
  
"That's not true, you already have" Said Jackie, Riddick smile at her.  
  
"We'll see what we can do, ok?" Riddick assured her, now she smiled back.  
  
They kept walking through the promised planet, until suddenly Riddick stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Iman very concerned.  
  
"We've been followed"  
  
"What?" Jackie was getting scared, she knew for experience that couldn't be a good thing.  
  
"I don't know, yet"  
  
They got to a store, by the main avenue, it had a big sign "EATEN", a perfect name for a perfect state of mind and... stomach. The three entered and approached to a black lady with the name tag "To be ask for". This place was definitively service aproppiate, no wonder there were so many people around them.  
  
Once they were done, they went to look for a place to spend the night, the lady had recomended Rossario's, she had said everybody should have a good sleep for once, and that all the outsiders went there for at least the first week. So now, the new family was walking straight to the building wanting nothing but be able to sleep without been scared.  
  
Riddick didn't quite understand, but he had the strange feeling something was wrong, something was not right. It was like he was been followed all the time, but when he turned around nobody was there. Maybe it was his imagination, he thought and without giving it more importance, he went to sleep.  
  
  
  
*** Riddick, Riddick, I'm here  
  
Carolyn?  
  
It's me Riddick  
  
Oh Carolyn, I'm so sorry 'sobs', I'm so sorry  
  
It's ok, it all ok  
  
No it's not I...I , there are so many things to tell, and now you're gone, you changed my life  
  
Riddick, what are you talking about, I'm right here  
  
No you're not, this is just a fucking wonderful dream, you're death  
  
Death? 'laughs' you'd wish, you're not looking what's true, I'm right here, Riddick, I didn't have to die for them, for no on. They saved us, find them, they saved us  
  
Who saved you?  
  
They saved us  
  
Tell me who fucking did it!!!  
  
The fates*** -------------------------  
  
Abruptly Riddick woke up sweating  
  
"Carolyn?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it might sound lame, but I'm working on it, What do you think??? 


	3. Only In Our Dreams

Special thanks to my very best friend, I wrote this chapter with some of her ideas, though it's not very big, but I know where I'm heading now. Here it's goes  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Only in our Dreams  
  
  
  
***Allahu akbar, allahu akbar  
  
Suleiman?, Ali, Hassan?***  
  
  
  
***No, no, no, it can't be. I saw you died  
  
No, you only saw a part of it  
  
And actually no body saw me died  
  
But Carolyn did, she saw your...  
  
Yes jack that happen indeed, but is not the hole history  
  
'Sobs` Shazza, why didn't you stay down, I told you too, why didn't you?  
  
Fuck, Jack I'm very sorry  
  
We gotta go now  
  
No, don't go, Zeke, don't leave me again  
  
We won't I promise, you'll find us, we'll meet again  
  
No, no!!!***  
  
"No!!!"  
  
---  
  
"Priest I had... I don't know how to say it"  
  
"A dream!" Riddick was cut off by Jack  
  
"Yeah!, I had a strange dream, how did you know?"  
  
"Because I also had a dream"  
  
"You two, I thought it was just a message from Ala"  
  
"A message from Ala?" Jack interrupted, ¿why would you think that"  
  
"Because I saw the kids saying Ala is great, and then they told me they weren't actually dead, and I thought they meant eternal life"  
  
"It wasn't Ala Iman, it was the fates"  
  
"The fates?" alright it's starting to get annoyed Jack repeating all the time "Who are they"  
  
"I don't know, but Carolyn said so"  
  
"You saw Carolyn, is she alive?" Iman asked hoped  
  
"In my dream she was, she said she had been saved by the fates, that I'll meet her again"  
  
"Shazza and Zeke told me the same thing, Riddick what is going on?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, but something strange is happening"  
  
  
  
Later that night, Riddick was walking down the main avenue thinking about Carolyn, were they really alive? How if it was only a punishment from God or something? Maybe he was never going to change, he couldn't change. He was destine to be a criminal and trying to change it was meaningless. He was a bad man, he would always be a bad man, and there's was no point to fight against that.  
  
At the end, he was starting to drawn into a river who would lead him only at sorrow, making him go back to his past self. Suddenly he crossed into someone, someone he had never seen before, but somehow he had the feeling he new her from somewhere. Unintentionally she hit his shoulder when she past him, and immediately Riddick reacted violently  
  
"What's is your problem, don't you ever dare to do that again"  
  
She was only staring at him, something about her eyes, he had seen them before. They were a mixed gray blue, but the stare was what most amazed him. Like a warrior, trying to stay alive, she reminded him of a woman he once met.  
  
"Who are you"  
  
After he pronounced those words, she turned her back and started to walk away from him  
  
"Who are you I said, hey come back!"  
  
But it was too late, she was already banished.  
  
Is this starting to make some sense to anybody??? Big poll: The Woman Riddick saw was a) Carolyn; b) Shazza; c) a fate; d) the spirit of a man; or e) someone else??? Jaja guess! 


	4. Keeping Faith

Author notes: I know this chapter may be a little short, but I wanted it to be directly about the "beloved ones"  
  
CHAPTER FOUR Keeping faith  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"Yes he did"  
  
"And???"  
  
"By the expression in his face I can tell he noticed something was wrong, but he had no idea it was me"  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, they will never know who we are"  
  
"Come on, don't say that, we've come this far it's only a matter of time"  
  
"He's right you know, I can't take this anymore, I want my body back, I hate blonde hair...no offense..."  
  
"Non taken", said the once blonde woman  
  
"...I want to be me again"  
  
"It's ok Shazza, we are all feeling the same way, but this will end up soon"  
  
"I hope your right Seke"  
  
And they kissed.  
  
----------  
  
Riddick was so sick of everything, first he was a criminal, then he was a savior and finally he had become a man with a kid and a crazy shaman who both depend on him. At first he had liked the idea, but lately he was starting to think if he was really a better man or he was just the same killer he'd once enjoyed been  
  
Yes, that was it. He had enjoyed been bad, he had enjoyed been someone to be afraid of. But now, he didn't know if he wanted to feel the same way again or if he wanted to truly change.  
  
-----  
  
"Where's Riddick?"  
  
"I don't know kid"  
  
"Iman, what if the dreams meant something?"  
  
"What do you mean Jackie?"  
  
"I mean, what if they are trying to communicate with us? What if they are still alive?"  
  
"If they are then we'll find a way to reach them"  
  
"Do you really think they are alive?"  
  
"I don't know what to think, we will have to wait and hope for the best"  
  
--  
  
"Alright, so what are we going to do next?"  
  
"What do you mean?, they don't know us, and they never will. This is totally pointless"  
  
"That is not true, I know what I said before, but he almost recognized me, we have to keep trying"  
  
"What for, ah? We just wait till Riddick realize he'd seen you, he's and idiot"  
  
"Watch your language Paris, if they are alive, it's because of him and Carolyn"  
  
The girl who had been quiet during the hole evening now stood up "What if I meet him?"  
  
"Do you think he'll know who you are?"  
  
"Maybe, it's the only thing I can think of"  
  
The three boys now paid more attention, and the little one added. "I can think of something else"  
  
"What is it Ali?", asked the bushwhacker female.  
  
"Iman will know"  
  
"He's right, Iman always knows", replied the middle aged one.  
  
"Ali is right, we could talk to him again"  
  
"That's is not possible Suleiman, you know the rules, they have to figure it out by them selves"  
  
"No Seke, the kids have a point", intercede Shazza, "it's true we can't talk to them again as our former selves, but they can see us and feel our essence in those bodies"  
  
"They still can say anything related to what happened, what good will it do then"  
  
After a few minutes, the women who once was blonde said "I want to see him"  
  
"Are you sure, if he doesn't recognize you, will you be able to handle it?"  
  
"I don't know Shazza, but I can't wait any longer, he needs me, if I don't do this now, he will be lost"  
  
"What is your plan", asked an skeptic former antiques collector  
  
"I see him, make him follow me and cross my fingers"  
  
"We can't appear in front of the ones we talk in dreams, and talk to them again, it's forbidden"  
  
"Then I'll stay numb but I had to see him"  
  
"I agree with you, if he needs you and you need him you should go, but what about the kids"  
  
Her mate answer for them "they will go as well, we don't have much time"  
  
"We don't have enough time"  
  
"Oh, come on Paris, think positive, at least we are not been eaten by big creatures anymore"  
  
"Yeah, but what about my body?!"  
  
"Your body will have to wait" finished the female and wave her friends as she leave with the three boys. 


	5. Chapter Five, That time of the month

OGM, I'm so sorry for al this time, I swear that I have problems and couldn't post sooner, and I lost the next chapter, I practically finished it ,so I'm looking for them, anyway  
  
To answer some questions, no Bella Serafina English is not my first language, but I said that in Chapter one; Abraxis, I said buchwhakers refering to explores, people who travel from place to place, I think that means, and anyway, I got the bushwhackers info on the official page of Pitch black, on it says Seke and Shazza were bushwhackers  
  
Thank you Letty, Aga, and all of you for the reviews, and not to sound greedy but, please!!! Keep reviewing!!! Here it goes:  
  
Chapter five That time of the month  
  
"I'm sick of this. No, no, no!" Paris was complaining again, he was getting crazy  
  
"Oh, come on Paris, it can't be that bad" Said a very amused Shazza because of the situation his new friend was dealing with.  
  
"Not that bad??!! Of course it' not, it's beneath disastrous, it's lower than lowest. I have absolutely no intention in become a woman, if they don't find out soon enough I swear for the creatures I'm going to kill myself... no wait, I'm going to kill them and the I'm going to kill myself"  
  
From the other room came Zeke who had been hearing screams from Paris  
  
"Al right, what is it now? you are terrible, you have the chance of been alive and you still had something to annoy about!!!"  
  
"I'm in a woman's body!!!" Shazza couldn't take it anymore. She burst into laughs. Zeke didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Cut it out Shazza!!!" Paris was so mad now  
  
"What is wrong with him?" asked a very intrigued Zeke to a very amused Shazza.  
  
Between laughs a giggles she finally answered  
  
"He is having a period" she started to laugh again  
  
"He's what?" Now it was Seke the one who couldn't control himself  
  
"Oh yeah! That's really funny" Answered Paris very pissed of "You were complaining a while ago because you are blonde!!!"  
  
"It's a horrible hair color, and I look stupid with it!" Shazza defended herself  
  
"You never look stupid mate" Seke assured her  
  
"Anyway" Paris continued "first I have to expel my urine..."  
  
"To take a week" Interrupted Seke  
  
"...that is so vulgar" protested Paris  
  
"Would you prefer to pee?" said Shazza  
  
"Anyway (taking his last statement) as a woman, it's so disgusting to having to sit in the toilet..."  
  
"Hey!, you did that before every time shit" Replied offended Shazza, Paris didn't pay attention to her  
  
"...without actually sitting in it, then wipe my... my part"  
  
"Your pussy" "your vagina" came both answers of Seke and Shazza, again Paris just ignored them  
  
" And now I'm bleeding between my thighs, this is too much!"  
  
"Hey, welcome to my world" Said Shazza barely controlling her laughs.  
  
Two seconds later, they couldn't help it, Shazza and Seke couldn't stop laughing. After all that had happened to them, they couldn't agreed more: Paris had definitively bad luck.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, my period usually happens during the first days of the month... I have to get to have it on 15th"  
  
"Oh yes, that is such a problem"  
  
"What can I say, at least for me is not really a problem" Said Seke with a kinky face looking at Shazza.  
  
"You are impossible Seke"  
  
"Please!, you love it! ----------------------------------  
  
Lost in his thoughts traveled Riddick. He didn't know for how long he had been walking but it was dark by that time. The same thoughts as before were troubling him. It was stupid, he thought, a bad man shouldn't have indentity crisis. So it was true, he was a bad man, at least he has figure that out, so what was he gonna do about Iman and Jackie. 


End file.
